Les râteaux de Rukia
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Rukia se lance dans le râtissage de beaux gosses dans l'espoir de se ramasser une pelle...Vive le jardinage ! Fan de Rukia, passe ton chemin, cette fic n'est pas faite pour toi...XD; attention OC
1. introduction

-1**Titre : Les râteaux de Rukia**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Humour**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello, c'est re-moi. Cette fois, une fic comique sur Rukia (c'est pas un de mes personnages préférés, pour tout vous dire). Sur fond d'exagération drama-burlesque, laissez-moi vous conter les mésaventures de la nymphomane la plus célèbre du Seireitei (même Matsumoto ne fait pas…le poids XD). Mais d'abord, petite intro…**

Aujourd'hui, Rukia a pris une résolution.

- Désormais…je ne serais plus célibataire !

C'est vrai, ça fait des lustres qu'elle n'a pas fréquenté de garçons, trop occupée à préserver l'honneur des Kuchiki. Mais à présent, y en a marre, les Kuchiki n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir, elle veut un petit ami !!


	2. déjà pris

-1**Note de l'auteur (je vais en mettre une à chaque chapitre, alors tâchez de vous y habituer) : Voilà, c'est-ce chapitre qui m'a donné l'idée de base. C'est donc le plus long (pour le moment). Selon moi, c'est aussi le plus marrant…quoique, j'en ai un en préparation, avec mon perso fétiche…hyerk hyerk **

La pauvre victime toute désignée fût Renji. Rukia se rendit au terrain d'entraînement, où le vice-capitaine faisait joujou avec son zanpakutoh en compagnie de ses amis de la 11ème division.

Sans crier gare, la petite brune attrapa Renji par le colbac, et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle l'emmena avec elle dans un coin tranquille, où ils pourront discuter.

- Renji, j'ai un truc à te dire !, soupira la miss Kuchiki avec un air très sérieux.

- Je t'écoute Rukia, répondit son futur peut-être petit ami, à son tour très sérieux.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?, balança-t-elle tout à trac.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds de poisson rouge.

- Hein ??

Elle le secoua en le tenant par le col.

- T'as très bien entendu crétin !!

- Ah heu, mais…je ne peux pas !

- Quoi ?, s'exclama le brunette. Pourquoi ?

Il rougit affreusement.

- Heu, eh bien, c'est-à-dire…en fait…je vois quelqu'un.

Rukia lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

- Qui voudrait de toi ?

Renji rougit encore plus - si c'était possible - prenant la teinte de ses cheveux.

- Et bien figure-toi que…comment dire…je suis…_gay _!

Je te laisse quelques minutes, ami lecteur, pour assimiler cette information.

Rukia, après un certain temps d'hébétement secoua la tête.

- QUOIII ?!

Le lieutenant de la 6ème division se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Ben oui…avec Yumichika.

Ami lecteur, encore une fois, je te laisse du temps pour faire passer le choc.

- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il nous a vu, et il est très jaloux, alors…

Renji s'en alla, plantant la jeune femme là comme deux ronds de flan.

Derrière elle, Yumichika surgit de l'ombre, le visage déformé - mais beau - par la colère.

- Rukia Kuchiki, je vais te faire voir ce qu'il en coûte de faire des proposition indécente à mon Choupinouchet !!


	3. déjà pris 2

-1**Note de l****auteur : Sachez également que cette fic****suis une sorte de time line ! Incredible, je sais****moi qui adore mélangé les évènements pour donner un truc totalement délirant; pour une fois, j****ai fait preuve d****une once de bienveillance envers toi, ami lecteur --**

**Hm, à part ça, sachez aussi que j'ai réussi à glisser une remarque péjorative sur Miss Gouttières (ouais, vous savez…) (mais pour ça faut attendre la fin du chapitre).**

La pauvre Rukia rentra enfin. Elle était couverte de griffures. Dans ses cheveux emmêlées, restaient quelques plumes qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à son agresseur.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa son lieutenant, le beau Kaïen Shiba (et oui, il était encore vivant à cette époque).

Il était même tellement beau qu'elle en tomba par terre.

- Voyons Rukia, relève-toi, bougonna le beau gosse, gêné, en la soulevant pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Toute émoustillée par ce contact, la brunette se jeta à son cou en bavant des litres.

- Kaïen-dono, voulez-vous être mon petit amiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!, hurla-t-elle à plein volume dans ses oreilles. Vous êtes tellement magnifique, et digne, et intelligent, et sage, et fort, et…

- Hey, ho…je suis aussi tellement marié ! Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, je dois rentrer dans mes quartiers pour aller faire tendrement l'amour à ma sublime et TELLEMENT-mieux-que-toi femme !, s'exclama le brun avec tout le calme qui lui restait. D'ailleurs celle-ci en a un peu marre que tu me tournes autour…et moi aussi !

La nymphomane le relâcha enfin, estomaqué par son manque de tact. Il en profita pour s'enfuir d'un coup de Shumpo. Zip…

La belle resta plantée là, esseulée. Essuyant une petite larmichette, elle décida d'aller faire un tour chez son merveilleux frère. Il saurait lui apprendre à devenir attirante pour les hommes - lui-même était très attirant pour les hommes…


	4. mon frère saura quoi faire

-1**Note de l'auteur : Ce qui est quand même vachement étonnant, c'est que dans cette fic, je n'ai pas caser une allusion à mon couple fétiche (G/K kyaaaa…allez, kyatez tous avec moi ! XD). Remarque, peut-être je le ferais…histoire de faire un clin d'œil. Désolée, mais dorénavant, je n'envisage pas ce **_**certain**_** capitaine sans tendance au yaoi C'est plus drôle comme ça. On verra au moment venu…**

- Rukia, j'ai une dure nouvelle à t'apprendre, dit gravement Byakuya, assis en tailleur sur le parquet de la salle où il méditait quelques instants auparavant - avant que Rukia ne déboule et ne le déconcentre totalement.

La jeune femme s'assît en face de lui, inquiète.

- Qu'y a-t-il Niisama ?

L'homme aux gouttières sur la tête prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon et bien voilà…tu es répudiée.

Il leva les yeux sur elle pour observer l'effet de ses paroles, mais…elle le regardait d'un air bovin, et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas pigé.

- Tu es…comment dire…tu n'es plus une Kuchiki. Nous avons découvert que tu n'es pas la sœur dont Hisana parlait. Tu es bien sa sœur, mais tu es celle qu'elle a abandonné de son plein grés parce qu'elle était - pardon, est toujours - immensément laide et braillarde. Tu es la deuxième sœur; nous avons retrouvé la première, celle dont Hisana parlait avant sa mort…

Surgie de l'ombre, Hinamori fit un petit coucou de la main…

Ouais, je sais, même toi, ami lecteur, ça t'as traumatisé. Penser qu'Hinamori, la fan d'Aizen, va devenir la petite sœur de Byakuya…ça donne des boutons !

- Bref, tu peux t'en aller, acheva le noble d'un ton catégorique. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.

- M-m-m-m-mais…, balbutia Rukia.

- Norman, appela Kuchiki. Fichez-moi ça dehors !

Et c'est ainsi que Rukia se fit virer de chez son ex-grand-frère à grand coup de pompe dans le derrière.


	5. mon boss saura quoi faire

-1**Note de l'auteur : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les « râteaux » ne sont pas seulement sentimentaux ! C'est vrai qu'en fin de compte, on peut caser Rukia avec tout le monde…**

**Vous savez quoi, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souviens plus du nom du capitaine de la 8ème division. Je me rappelle juste de son prénom…**

Perdue, la désormais Rukia sans famille se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 13ème division. Son capitaine saurait certainement la conseiller et la guider…

- Tu es virée…, s'exclama Ukitake.

- QUOIIIII ?! M-m-m-mais, pourquoi ?!, s'indigna la brunette.

Le capitaine fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Hum…parce que tu es laide et incompétente. Et parce que mon lieutenant s'est plaint de harcèlement sexuel - mais de ça, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, moi aussi j'aime bien le harceler de temps en temps.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence et il eut un petit rire qui aurait pu être assez sympathique sans la grosse quinte de toux qui le prit peu après. Il cracha une gerbe de sang sur les vêtements de le brunette, puis paru se sentir mieux.

- Allez, maintenant dehors…je dois régler des affaires importantes avec le capitaine de la huitième division…, dit-il gentiment en désignant la porte.

- Y a plus de sakééééé !, gueula la voix d'ivrogne de Shunsui dans la pièce d'à côté.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, Ukitake s'éclipsa, laissant seule et désespérée la décidément malchanceuse Rukia.


	6. horreur

-1**Note de l'auteur : Aaah, voici l'un des personnages que j'aime bien, même si c'est un…monstre XD. Je l'adore parce que je lui ai trouvé pleins de surnoms sympa. Ce qui est le plus marrant, c'est qu'après, d'autres sur le site on repris ces surnoms dans leurs fics ! Et ça, vraiment, c'est très flatteur…**

Sur son chemin, elle croisa une créature étrange, portant des couleurs bizarres, telles que le blanc et noir bien normal pour un uniforme de capitaine, mais aussi du…violet.

Oui mes amis, je vous le donne en mille, miss ex-Kuchiki croisa le panda périmé, c'est à dire l'homme au bankai le plus laid du monde, alias le savant fou, j'ai nommé…Mayuri Kurotsuchi !

- Tu veux faire un tour dans mon petit labo ? On fera de nouvelles expériences…, proposa le capitaine de la section scientifique avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !, hurla la jeune femme terrorisée en s'enfuyant le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Hé oui, pour une fois, ce n'est pas Rukia qui se prend un râteau.


	7. virginité

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais pas trop quoi dire...ah, si. Je sais que mes personnages sont OC. C'est un peu le but. En intro du premier chap, j'ai bien précisé que c'était une exagération...non ? **

**Bon, aujourd'hui, cadeau, voici un personnage kawaï (marre des mecs dégoulinant de masculinité à la Renji Abaraï !) (pas taper, pas tapeeeer !) **

**L'auteure s'enfuit, poursuivie par les fangirls de Jiji (Renji) XD**

* * *

Enfermée dans sa cellule de la 13ème division, Rukia attendait qu'on l'emmène au temple des regrets pour pouvoir être ensuite exécutée.

Et elle était TOUJOURS célibataire.

C'est alors qu'apparu le jeune Hanatarô qui lui apportait ses repas.

« Tant pis, » se dit-elle « Je voulais un homme viril, mais c'est pas grave, il est quand même très mignon… »

Elle se jeta sur lui.

- Hanaaaaaa, tu veux pas devenir mon ptit amiii?! Je te ferais la cuisiiiiine !

L'adolescent fit tomber son plateau repas (le bol de riz s'envola pour atterrir dans un chuintement mouillé sur son crâne) en essayant de repousser la nymphomane.

- Mais heu…Rukia-san, vous allez être exécutée et…

- Bah, tant pis pour la cuisine alors - de toute façon, je n'ai jamais su ! Je pourrais quand même t'apprendre…des choses, susurra la brunette avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif emprunté à Mayu Kurotsuchi.

Le jeune shinigami rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfuit en claquant la porte de la prison derrière lui.

- Je veux rester vierge jusqu'au mariaaaaage ! Pardon Rukia-saaaaaaan !!, pleura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

La miss ex-Kuchiki soupira de lassitude. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser le haussement de sourcil.


	8. 1er baiser ?

**Et un râteau pour Rukia, un. Voici l'un de mes chapitres préférés, qui correspond à un moment dans le manga, que j'ai un peu modifié XD**

**A tous les fans de Rukia qui lisent ce chapitre, c'est sûrement le moment que vous détestez le plus. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'allez pas aimé ce chapitre, parce que c'est le plus monumental râteau que Rukia puisse se prendre !**

* * *

Emplie de résignation, Rukia est conduite sur le lieu de l'exécution.

Mais le cortège s'arrêta lorsqu'une silhouette, dont émanait un reiatsu impressionnant, s'avança dans leur direction.

- Salut ! Comment te sens-tu…Rukia-chan !, susurra Ichimaru avec un grand sourire sournois.

- Ichimaru…Gin, balbutia la jeune femme, subjugué par le bel homme qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux ébahis.

- Hey ! Pas Gin ! **Capitaine **Ichimaru !, gronda gentiment l'albinos en se plantant devant elle.

- Je vous demande pardon, capitaine Ichimaru !!, s'exclama alors la brunette, toute rouge. Un bisou pour me faire pardonner ?

Le rusé renard fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ma foi, je me dis que quelqu'un doit bien se dévouer pour te donner ton premier - et dernier - baiser, soupira-t-il enfin en lui prenant délicatement le menton, rapprochant dangereusement leurs lèvres.

Rukia sentit alors le souffle chaud d'Ichimaru, la bouche si près qu'elle pouvait presque la toucher. Déjà, elle avait l'impression de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, la pression un peu brutal d'un baiser langoureux et passionné; elle était en plein pâmoison, des étoiles pleins les yeux, quand…

Le sadique de service se redressa soudainement.

- Mais celui qui se dévouera, ce n'est pas moi…je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça, dit-il tandis que son sourire moqueur prenait un pli beaucoup plus cruel.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna.

- Bye bye Rukia-chan !, fit-il en agitant vaguement la main.

Désemparée, elle resta statufiée une seconde. Puis son cœur de petite écervelée naïve qui a trop lu d'Harlequin se brisa, et elle poussa un long hurlement de désespoir rageur…et de frustration.


	9. agression

**J'avais un peu abandonné cette fic…pardoooon !**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances, j'ai le temps de terminer Les râteaux de Rukia **

**En plus, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ. Mais j'ai eu l'idée en papotant par MP interposés avec une revieweuse…-**

**Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ce chapitre de « râteau », mais on peut au moins dire qu'il y a des espoirs déçus…lol**

* * *

Renji courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, tenant Rukia dans ses bras. Celle-ci, bien qu'ayant été sur le point de mourir, n'en oublia pas pour autant sa principale priorité : se dégotter un mec.

Ainsi, elle s'apprêtait à embrasser sauvagement le beau gosse roux (et gay, ne l'oublions pas), quand soudain celui-ci s'arrêta.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Aizen se tenait devant eux, l'air peu engageant.

- Renji, laisse-la moi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te tuer…

Alors d'un seul mouvement, Abarai lâcha la donzelle qui tomba lourdement sur ses fesses plates, et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée.

Satisfait, le capitaine binoclard s'approcha de la jeune fille, un sourire de requin aux lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu, pensa Rukia, il est venu pour me violer !! »

Mais à cette pensée, elle se sentit tout d'un coup rassérénée. Enfin, elle allait perdre sa virginité.

- Je viens pour prendre le Hogyoku que Kisuke Urahara a caché dans ton âme, expliqua Sôsuke en la soulevant comme une brindille et en lui traversant le corps avec sa main.

« Râté » se dit Rukia avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	10. sex toys

**Hum, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse parler de râteau ici…**

**Néanmoins, il me semble que c'est un peu comme si Rukia se faisait virer, implicitement…lol, que je suis subtile, je glisse de l'implicite dans mes fics XD**

**Oh, je voulais dire un truc important : voilà, je pousse un coup de gueule contre les auteur qui marque dans le résumé de leur fic « voici mon recueil de drabble, venez lire »…--' je trouve ça d'un orgueil sans nom.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que ce soit TON recueil ? On s'en fout, ça nous intéresse pas…looool C'est très égocentrique de penser que les gens vont vouloir lire rien qu'en sachant que c'est TOI qui l'a écrit, looooool !**

**Donc, ami lecteur, si c'est ton cas, sache que ça m'agace. Quand je lis un résumé, j'aime savoir un minimum de quoi la fic parle. C'est à ça que sert un résumé !!**

* * *

Rukia entra dans le magasin d'Urahara. Celui-ci vînt la saluer comme il se doit.

- Kuchiki-san, que me vaut le plaisir ?

La jeune femme se dandina, mal à l'aise et rougissante.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire…j'aurais besoin de quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute…, s'exclama l'hurluberlu en mettant un main devant le pavillon de son oreille pour bien entendre.

- Je…je voudra…j'aurais besoin d'un…d'un…

Finalement, elle se dégonfla. Ce type était trop bizarre pour être son petit-ami.

- Un sex-toi !, lâcha-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de proférer.

- Oh oh, on veut faire des cochonneries !, rigola le marchant d'un air entendu, lui adressant un clin d'œil. J'ai ce qu'il te faut…

Il se tourna vers l'arrière boutique.

- Yoruichiiiii, vient ici tout de suite, mon minou adoré…

Rukia s'enfuit à toute vitesse avant d'en voir davantage. Et, tout en continuant de courir, essaya de chasser les images sordides qui lui assaillait l'esprit.


	11. nouvelle agression

**Hello ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là les gens...lol**

**C'est vrai que j'ai pris du retard dans mes publications. D'abord, c'était les vacances, et ensuite la période des examens...j'ai été pas mal occupée.**

**Hem, en fait...JE LE SUIS ENCORE. Mais j'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire la suite. Ce chapitre ce passe durant l'épisode 140, c'est à dire après le combat de 11 secondes d'Ichigo contre Grimmjow, au moment où notre rouquemoute préféré se fait laminer après avoir perdu son masque magique XD**

* * *

Avec des yeux de merlan frit, Ichigo fixait sans comprendre le zanpakutoh planté dans son bras.

Grimmjow s'abaissa légèrement à son niveau, souriant de toutes ses dents fraîchement lavées de ce matin, et tendit sa paume ouverte face au rouquin; bientôt une lumière rouge s'y forma, grandissant à vue d'œil.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent de terreur tandis que Grimmjow essayait gentiment de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un cero sans cible. Il détruira ta tête et ton stupide masque.

A cette réplique, le jeune shinigami faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, une fois mort, il n'aurait plus à supporter les avances scabreuses de…

Mais soudain, le bras de l'espada se figea, emprisonné dans la glace !

Interloqué, le sexta regarda sa main de plus près, certainement en train de penser « Hm, je me ferais bien une petite Häagen daz à la fraise » quand tout à coup une hystérique se rua sur lui, toutes griffes dehors :

- Tsugi no maaaaaaai !, hurla la folle (vous aurez sans doute reconnu Rukia) en attrapant le Beau Bleu. (_Tsugi no mai_ est le cri de guerre de la miss, qui veut dire « Prochaine danse »….ou bien « Attrapez-les tous »)

Et elle lui arracha sa veste.

- Au secours !! A moi !!, cria le pauvre arrancar désespéré sous l'emprise sangsuesque de la nymphomane violente.

A côté, Ichigo riait sous cape.

Hélas (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue), Ulquiorra apparut, comme par magie sur la tête du Rukia, ressemblant à si méprendre à une poule couvant ses œufs.

La miss ex-Kuchiki s'effondra sous le poids et Grimmjow fût enfin libéré.

Il se dégagea prestement, la peur au ventre et les traits tirés.

- Mon dieu, comme j'ai eu peur !, pleura-t-il en prenant son pote l'insensible dans ses bras. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me violer !!

Le numéro 4 lui tapota mécaniquement dans le dos pour le réconforter.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller, tu es sauvé maintenant. Aller, on y va, la mission est remplie.

Une faille inter dimensionnelle s'ouvrit, et la négacion les recouvrit, les mettant à l'abris des assauts frustrés de la brunette, qui s'étant relevée, s'attaquait au rayon de lumière protégeant les deux arrancars avec les dents.

Ichigo regarda, dégoûté, les deux espadas s'échapper en s'élevant dans les airs; pourquoi il n'avait pas de négacion lui ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Urahara-san tiens.

Rukia s'écroula en pleurant quand la faille se referma.

- Bouhouhou, je suis si seuuuuuule ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !


	12. la fin des râteaux

**Voilà la fin des fins. Le dernier chapitre. La fin des râteaux (en fait, Rukia, j'ai rien contre elle finalement).**

**Enfin peut-être un peu...sourire ginesque Aller, à la prochaine les amigos !**

* * *

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre et voulu immédiatement en sortir lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait d'étaler sur son lit.

Rukia, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps, serrant un Kon ravi contre sa poitrine.

Il tourna les talons, mais il se prit les pieds dans un pli de la moquette et se cassa la binette.

La brunette le remarqua enfin, et les joues sillonnées de larmes, l'observa se relever d'un regard pitoyable de cocker, ses grands yeux bleus rougis brillants d'un éclat de tristesse indicible.

Le rouquin, en voyant ça, poussa un soupir et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il, serviable.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Le pauvre garçon paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Tu es tellement gentil !! Me demander comment je vais…

La miss renifla bruyamment.

- Mais moi aussi je te l'ai demander !, s'indigna la peluche lion qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Mais ses récriminations furent interrompues, car Ichigo s'empara brutalement du Mod Soul et le jeta à travers la pièce pour serrer Rukia dans ses bras.

La belle éperdue écarquilla les yeux.

- I-Ichigo ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, chuchota-t-il, la tête basse.

- Et bien je…j'ai l'impression de tout le temps me faire rejeter. Et je me sens tellement seule…, avoua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du garçon, ses doigts froissant son t-shirt dans son dos.

- Mais je suis là moi, murmura le rouquin.

- C'est vrai.

Doucement, la jeune homme redressa la tête, effleurant sa nuque et son oreille, avant d'atteindre sa joue, puis enfin ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec délicatesse.

…

…

Rukia se réveilla. C'était un rêve.

Elle sourit, se retourna dans le lit, faisant face à la bouille sérieuse d'Ichigo, qui fronce les sourcils même pendant son sommeil; elle se blottit contre lui et remonta le draps sur eux.

- T'as les pieds froids !, grogna le rouquin sans pour autant la repousser ou ouvrir les yeux.

Sans faire de commentaire, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, et il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Pour elle, les râteaux, c'est fini.


End file.
